


The Evil Queen and her Swan

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, Prompt 5: Wrath<br/>Somehow, slowly, Emma transformed from being just another minion to being the dreaded Swan, right hand lady of the dreaded Evil Queen, the greatest supervillain in Storybrooke City.  When Swan is captured by Snow White and Prince Charming, the Evil Queen doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Queen and her Swan

They were useless. Completely, utterly useless.

The only thing they were good for was diving for cover when she threw fireballs at them. Which, unfortunately, was the opposite of what she wanted in that moment. Oh, sure, when she was calmer she would be glad that she didn’t require a fresh batch of minions. It was why she looked the other way when Swan taught each batch of new idiots how to dive for cover from her attacks.

In that moment, though, the only thing she wanted was to hear them scream. Reminders of Swan made her even angrier, however, and with a growl she hurled a larger fireball than usual, smirking cruelly at the pained yelp as she at least managed to singe one of them.

A little calmer, she took a deep breath and bared her teeth in an approximation of a grin, although no one who saw it was stupid enough to think that she was happy. “Now then, tell me again how you failed?”

One of her braver minions gulped and stood on shaky legs. “They were there, your majesty. Snow White and Prince Charming.”

“And how exactly did those two idiots stop you?” Regina asked. “I even sent my one competent minion in addition to you idiots. So where. Is. Swan?”

The minions looked at each other and gulped nervously. Finally, the one she’d singed spoke up. “She, um, was captured.”

Regina froze for a moment. It was impossible. Emma, the annoying girl who’d looked like she was cosplaying when she’d first shown up wearing the black feathered uniform of the Evil Queen’s Heartless. The way that her successes somehow transformed her clumsiness and idiocy into strangely endearing features. She couldn’t be captured.

“What?” Regina repeated slowly, her face void of all expression.

Regina remembered the first time she thought she’d lost the idiotic girl. She’d been Regina’s minion for over a year when she’d been knocked into a shelf full of strange chemicals during an attempt to raid a science lab. Emma had flailed and screamed in agony, and Regina had actually aborted the mission to take her to the Mad Doctor. Victor had been the one to discover she’d somehow gained superpowers of her own from the incident. She’d laughed with relief as much as humor when Emma accidentally knocked him across the room when she pushed him away.

“She was taken, your majesty,” the minion trembled.

Regina had sent her newly empowered minion to her tailor, and soon Emma had returned in a white feathered costume based upon her minion uniform. Regina had been the one to dub her the Swan, and soon she had become almost as feared in Storybrooke City as the Evil Queen herself.

Just two days ago she’d finally realized that what she felt for her Swan was what she’d felt for Daniel so long ago.

“You just left her?” Regina asked.

The minions looked between themselves. “We had to, um, warn you.”

“Warn me?” Regina mused. “You had to warn me that your cowardice cost me my Swan?”

“Um...” the minion started, before they all dove for cover.

Regina’s usual red fireball was replaced by a blue so bright that it hurt to look at it. She hurled it in the direction of her minions with less precision than usual, the flame striking the stone wall of her hideout and creating a pool of glowing, molten lava that spread across the floor. Her idiot minions scrambled away from it, terror on their faces.

“Glad to know you’d miss me,” Swan said from the doorway.

Regina gaped at her for a moment. Most of the feathers on her uniform were torn and damaged, and some were stained red by the arrow still sticking out of her shoulder. Fortunately Snow White was a self righteous superhero who refused to kill, and she was a good enough shot for the arrow to be put somewhere that wouldn’t cause permanent injury, especially in someone as tough as Emma. Regina was so relieved she almost didn’t notice that Emma had managed to get her hands on the container she’d sent them after.

“Emma,” Regina gasped, the blue flames dying out.

“The one and only,” Emma said with a smirk. “When are you going to realize it’s going to take more than those two idiots to take me down?”

Regina sighed in relief, not even taking her eyes off of Emma long enough to give her rapidly fleeing minions another glare. “I thought-”

Emma set the heavy package down and walked over to her, a smile on her face. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m fine. A little beat up, but nothing some first aid and a good night’s sleep won’t fix.”

Regina hesitated for a moment, and then suddenly lunged forward, wrapping Emma in her arms. Emma yelped in pain, but Regina was careful to avoid the more serious wounds and didn’t hug her too hard. Regina pulled back after a moment and smirked at the stunned expression on Emma’s face. She decided to wipe it off.

The kiss started slow, Emma too shocked to return it, but after a few long moments she began to kiss back. Regina moaned into the kiss, deepening it, and Emma melted against her. When she finally pulled away Emma was woozy from more than blood loss.

“Wow,” Emma murmured.

Regina chuckled. They smiled at each other, and then suddenly Regina slapped her uninjured shoulder. Hard.

“Ow!” Emma yelped. “Hey, what was that for?”

“Next time you let the two idiots capture you you’ll get far worse,” Regina growled.

Emma smiled. “I dunno. If you kiss me like that every time I might have to get captured more often.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “Next time I’ll give you a spanking.”

Emma’s brow scrunched in thought for a moment. “I dunno. That sounds pretty good, too.”

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled her idiotic Swan in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another pretty short one. This was one of the ideas I had when I first started planning this week, although I wrote it today. For some reason I like Emma being the slightly bumbling but mostly competent minion to Regina.


End file.
